


Now they know about us.

by Sellya11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Harry, when the break's over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellya11/pseuds/Sellya11
Summary: "I'm gay and I'm in love with him."





	

Harry stood in front of the Full-length mirror in his dressing room fixing his Now-Short hair. The speech he worked so hard on memorizing playing over and over in his head.

That's it.

Today is the day he has been nervous about for the last week. He wiped his sweaty hand in his jeans trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach, he feels like he's gonna be Sick, but he knows he ain't backing down. 

This is what he wants.

Today One Direction are hosting their biggest concert yet, more than 500,000 person will be present. For fuck's sake, this one will be live on Internet, and of course everyone is nervous, except that Harry is nervous for something way different. 

Well, yes, of course he's nervous about singing in front of Millions, he feels his stomach dropping even more thinking about that, too, But today is the also the day he's coming out. He's finally letting the world know his true self.

He talked with Management, and they too agreed, well, it wasn't that easy but after lots of convincing and threatening they did. They needed new One Direction drama and gossip anyway, except that this one will be real, no more faking.

Nobody except Management know about this, even the boys, he can't wait to see their reactions, especially Liam.

Liam.

The thought of him brought a smile upon Harry's face, Harry and Liam have been in a relationship for a year and a half now. Nobody knew, well, Management knows now, but you get the point, They decided that the less people knew the better. Honestly, Harry thinks, after the these times they almost got caught, the boys either know but don't really care or they're way too oblivious.

It was hard keeping up with their relationship during the break, as the fans started paying extra more attention to the boys' every movement but they managed, and now they are stronger than ever. 

Liam, too, doesn't know anything about Harry's plan, he wanted to surprise him and knowing Liam, if he actually knew, he'd overthink it and probably back out, so Harry preferred doing this alone. He really didn't know the stress it'll bring, he can't help but think about the media's reaction, the fans, hell, even the haters, but he came to the conclusion that this is much more important for himself. For Liam.

Shaking his head, Harry cleared his mind from negative thoughts and tried to focus on his unbuttoned shirt, buttoning it with shaky hands, he heard a knock at the door, figuring it's one of the boys telling him to hurry up.

"Come in," Harry said with shaky voice, feeling wrecked.

He heard the click of the door opening, revealing Niall standing at the doorway, "Ready, mate?" Niall said, adjusting his tie, he seemed nervous, too, chewing on his bottom lip.

Harry took a deep shaky breath and nodded, "Let's smash it." he said with wide, nervous, and excited eyes.

 

*************************************  
Four Songs later, Harry's time was up, it was just after Love You Goodbye that Harry clutched the Microphone into his hands tight, as he nodded towards the camera man to make sure all the cameras are on him.

He took a deep breath, clearing his throat, and for a second there he forgot everything he planned to say, "Hello there," he said, proud of his steady and loud voice, "Can you be quite, Please? Shhhhhhhhhh" 

The voices started fading gradually, till there weren't any sound except the loud breathing. Harry took a quick look at the boys as they looked at him with different expressions, he took a glance at Liam, he saw confusion clearly written upon his face. He assured them with a small smile and a quick wink.

He turned his attention back to the audience, "I have something to say tonight, a confession, actually," he heard little whispers and whimpers, probably wondering what that'd be, "There's something i've been hiding from you, guys, through all these years and i think it's your right to know."

He felt his stomach crumple and a lump forming on his throat, he took one last breath, clearing his throat one last time, "I'm gay," he said, watching Liam's expression from the corner of his eyes, his face was unreadable.

After a second of silence, he heard the crowd going crazy, cheers and roars rising out of them, Larries cheering the most, that's when he decided to drop the second bomb, "I'm not done, yet, though. Shhhhhhh." he shooed for the second time, feeling more confident than a few minutes ago, "Alright you ready?" the crowd roared once more before silence took over again.

"Okay then," Harry said walking slowly towards the boys, specifically Liam who was looking at his shoes like it's the most interesting thing in the world right now, Harry made an abrupt stop in front of him, extending his hand towards Liam's face, lifting it up so he's is looking at him with his big brown eyes that he fell in love with every time he looked at them, it felt like they were the only people in the place right now, like no one's there to judge, or hate them, or even be disappointed with them.

He smiled at Liam softly, Liam mirroring his smile as well, waiting for Harry's next words.

"I'm gay and i'm In love with him." 

The crowd fell in complete silence at that, and Harry didn't even turn to see their reactions nor waited to hear them, He just crashed his lips with Liam's in a soft yet passionate kiss, Liam was shocked at first, not reacting and kind of froze, after a moment though, he started to returning the kiss, with the same passion, the kiss only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like the time has stopped, and it was only him and Liam, no one else, just the two of them against the world.

Harry pulled back first, he turned around, looking at the crowd once more before it broke into loud cheers and roars, and at that exact moment, Harry knew their fans will alwys be there for them. And no matter what, they will always accept them.

He felt his face breaking into a wide grin, and he felt relived, like a big weigh was lifted from his chest, "Sorry for taking your time, here's They Don't Know About Us."

 

****************************************************  
After the concert was over, Harry felt like he was on top of the world, he was aware of the fact the Liam would be a little mad for not discussing this with him, and going through it alone, but he could handle it, also, Liam was strangely quite and his expression was unreadable through the whole concert, and Harry could say he's thinking.

After various backslaps and congratulations from the boys, He and Lam decided to call it a night, and went back to Harry's hotel room. Silence took over during their short walk to the room, and Harry was only trying to give Liam space to process it all.

Once they reached the room, Liam went straight to bed sitting on the edge of it, staring blankly at space, Harry took his bottom lip through his teeth, waiting for Liam's words, his wait wasn't that long before Liam spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?" he said quietly.

Harry moved sitting next to him and talking Liam's hand in his, "You'd have probably refused, and overthinked yourself. I-I didn't want that, I just wanted the whole world to know that you're mine," Harry said, taking a deep breah, "I love you, Liam. i just wanted everyone to know." 

"I love you, too, Harry," Liam said, with a special smile he only gives to Harry.

"God, Liam, you looked so hot tonight, i was a second away from getting you naked on stage," Harry said, his eyes darkening in lust, as Liam laughed softly.

"Good thing you haven't though, I don't think Management would have liked that," Liam joked, "Also, I don't want anyone admiring your body, thank you very much."

"Fuck, you're driving me crazy," Harry said as he took Liam's lips in a heated sloppy kiss, nipping, biting at his lips, their tongues fighting for dominance, exploring each other's mouths like it's the first time, Liam moved his arms towards the buttons of Harry's shirt taking his time in unbuttoning each of them and taking it off without breaking the kiss.

Liam's shirt was next to be taken off, Harry pushed Liam on the bed, turning his shoulder so he's on top of him, Liam's hands are everywhere, and Harry felt his cock getting stone hard, deciding to move his hips against Liam's feeling Liam's hard on too, Harry moved his head towards Liam's neck kissing, biting and licking from his Jaw to his shoulders, giving extra care for Liam's birthmark, he lifted his head for a second admiring the masterpieces he left on Liam, before sinking his head again, spreading kisses on Liam's nipples, and cherishing each of them.

He felt Liam's hands wander down into the bulge in his pants, as Liam began caressing him through his Jeans, while moving his hand up against the zipper, zipping it off and unbuttoning it completely, pushing it down Harry's long legs, and then moving his hand towards Harry's clothed cock, Harry couldn't take it anymore, he took his pants off, and started taking Liam's Jeans and pants off as well, Liam's Hands found Harry's cock again, as Harry threw his head backwards, letting a loud moan out.

"Wanna f-fuck you so hard," Harry whispered in Liam's ears, as Liam's hips buckled up searching for a release, but only meeting air, Liam moved his free hand to touch himself as well but Harry slapped it away. Liam let out a whine, Harry just tsked with a smirk, "Nope, you're gonna come untouched,"

"Fuck, Harry, Just fuck me already, please," Liam's voice was wrecked, and Harry loved him begging. Deciding to pit a dead end for their misery, Harry reached towards the drawer pulling out Lube, he poured a little on his fingers, circling his middle finger around Liam's rim, before pushing his finger in. Liam lets out a loud gasp, fisting the mattress, as Harry fucked him with his finger. Liam felt Harry putting another finger then another, till he was already begging for Harry's cock.

Harry removed his fingers with a bob, drenching his cock with Lube, "Ready, baby?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse and filled with lust.

"Y-yes, god, yes," That was all it would take Harry to push his cock inside Liam's hole in one swift motion, buried ball-deep into Liam. He waited a bit, giving Liam time to adjust, "Move," Liam whispered, and harry did just that, Liam wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, as Harry kept bounding on him, and when he brushed his prostate, Liam screamed in pleasure, Harry did it again and again, till His name was the only thing on Liam's tongue.

"P-please Harry, i need to--" Liam said in strangled voice, Harry just shook his head, bringing their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

"Come for me, baby, God you're so beautiful like that, flushed and good just for me, fuck, Liam look what you're doing to me,"

Harry felt Liam come underneath him, hot and sticky cum between their stomachs, as Harry helped Liam through his release. Harry fastened his pace, and it took him only four more thrusts before spilling his load into Liam's ass.

Panting, Harry pulled his cock out of Liam, and stood up, bringing a wet towel to clean cum between them. Giving Liam one last soft kiss, Harry cuddled close to Liam's side, bringing his arm around his waist, While Liam brought his head onto Harry's chest.

Harry moved his hand along Liam's spine, fingertips softly touching his back. Liam shivered, "I love you so much, Harry."

Harry smiled at his boyfriend softly, admiring him, and cherishing him in every way possible, he moved his lips towards Liam's forehead, pressing them there, "i love you too, baby, more than you imagine." 

They both know they'd have to deal with a lot of Shit tomorrow, but they didn't care right now, the only thing they cared about is that they are here, In each other's arms. And now, all the world knows.

**Author's Note:**

> More Lirry bc why not  
> and bc my last one sucked  
> Also, the smut is probably bad too, i can't write smut for shit


End file.
